


we all float on

by kasarin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasarin/pseuds/kasarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isa and Lea attempt to sneak into the castle, only to run into a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we all float on

When they try sneaking into the castle yet again — in what would ultimately be their last attempt — Isa and Lea pull out all the stops. They climb over walls. They disguise themselves and sneak past guards. They squeeze in between bars that would thwart any adult; bars that Isa, given his larger frame, has more trouble with than Lea. They even discover a grate low in one of the walls, and — after prying open a hole just large enough for them to crawl through — they scurry up the tiny passage it protected like mice rushing towards food.  
  
Unfortunately, it’s this last decision that spells their downfall. The passage that the grate sealed off dumps them into one of the lowest rooms in the castle; part of its rather extensive basements, to be precise. At first, they’re quite proud of this accomplishment … but then they set foot outside the door, and they come face-to-face with a  _wall_  dressed in a guard’s uniform.  
  
The huge man doesn’t give them time to even attempt an excuse. He’s caught them before, and his silence doesn’t allow for  _excuses_.  
  
That doesn’t keep Lea from trying.  
  
“Uh. We were just—”  
  
Time seems to abruptly  _jump_ , and Lea finds himself sliding down a wall, his vision fuzzy and quickly growing dark. He sees Isa snarl, tries to ask why his head feels so weird….  
  
And then he opens his eyes, and finds himself laying flat on his back nearly a mile from the castle.  
  
“You’re finally awake?”  
  
Green eyes roll to the side, and he sees Isa sitting beside him, one hand clutched over the other.  
  
Lea frowns and starts to rise up, only to promptly groan and grab his head, fingers buried in the spikes of red while he rubs at his pounding skull.  
  
“That guard threw you into a wall,” Isa says, and his voice is flat. “Then he threw us both out.”  
  
Lea doesn’t respond at first, just grimacing as he clutches his head. When he does say something, it comes out far more like a whine than he’d willingly admit. “What a  _jerk!_ ”  
  
Isa says nothing. Lea gives it another moment before he forces himself to sit upright, one hand still clutching the back of his head while he looks at his friend.  
  
“He’s never actually  _hit_  us before,” he continues, as though his griping will goad Isa into agreeing with him. “What’s his problem?”  
  
Again, Isa says nothing. He continues to sit, one hand clutched over the other, brow furrowed as he stares somewhere in the vicinity of Lea’s shoe.  
  
Although he’s always been the more vocal of the two by far, Lea quickly finds that this silence is nothing short of unnerving. He scrambles for something to say — the ache in his head not helping matters in the least — and finally settles on looking at Isa’s clutched hands. Only then does he notice that Isa’s not actually clutching his hand; he’s cradling it.  
  
With all the impunity of a close friend, Lea reaches out and grabs onto Isa’s arm, giving it a not-so-gentle  _tug_.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Of course, Isa’s physically much stronger than Lea. Strong enough that, if he really wanted, he could push aside his friend’s prying hands. But Lea’s expression is laced with determination, and at his look, Isa reluctantly releases his own hand.  
  
The redhead stills, staring at the enormous bruise covering the entirety of Isa’s knuckles. When he meets his friend’s eyes again, his own are nothing short of incredulous.  
  
“Did you hit a wall?”  
  
At that, Isa can’t help the faint smirk that lifts the corner of his mouth. “I hit  _him_.”  
  
Several moments pass in silence. Then Lea’s face splits into a wide grin, and he  _laughs_.  
  
It’s not unkind laughter, really. But Isa scowls and rolls his eyes nonetheless, though as the laughter continues, he can’t quite prevent himself from smiling. Just a little bit.  
  
When he finally regains control of himself, Lea promptly punches Isa on the arm. “Idiot,” he says, and it’s laced with such fondness that the actual meaning of the word is irrelevant. Then he stands up, faltering only a moment while he gains his balance, and reaches down to offer Isa a hand.  
  
“Come on. Let’s go get some ice cream. You can hold it against your hand, if you want.”  
  
Isa looks up at him for a moment or two, then smiles a little wider and takes the offered hand. “Only if you’re buying.”


End file.
